


Only in the Beginning

by KimmyThain (KrystieT)



Series: May the Hope Within Guide You Well [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystieT/pseuds/KimmyThain
Summary: Written for KamuNami Week 2018, Prompt 1: MasqueradeChiaki Nanami wished so badly to know who was behind the raven mask... if only to figure out who this rude man was and why he seemed so familiar.





	Only in the Beginning

**A Message from His Imperial Majesty, King Heisei Hinata of the Kingdom of Jabba, to the Esteemed and Most Noble House of Nanami:**

 

_ In the name of His Imperial Majesty, we hereby invite you and your kin to celebrate the new year, and, most joyously, the coming of age of His Highness, Crown Prince Hajime Hinata! We shall hold a Masquerade Ball on the eve of the year’s beginning at the Royal Palace. _

_ Honored guests, we humbly request the pleasure of your company and ask that you dress appropriately to this momentous occasion. _

_ Presenting this invitation at the ball shall grant you entry. _

_ May the Hope Within Guide You Well,  _

_ The Grand Duke of Jabba, Most Trusted Adviser to His Excellency _

\-------

Tonight was a beautiful night. The skies were clear and revealed a blanket of stars as the full moon layered a gentle shine on all of the land. A gentle breeze stirred the trees, causing the leaves to play a calming rhythm in tune with the whistles of the wind.

The Prince was to turn eighteen at the stroke of midnight, and all the loyalest of the nobility were celebrating within the Royal Castle of Jabba. Every guest was having the time of their lives as they gossiped, feasted, and danced gracefully across the floor. Every guest, it seemed, but one.

Chiaki Nanami leaned on the balcony overlooking the Royal Gardens, the sparkles in her light pink dress shimmering softly in the moonlight and her white rabbit mask still obscuring her face. Loyal as she was to the crown, Chiaki felt too out of her element to enjoy herself much at these festivities. She was so used to the quietness of the woods and the quaint village she called home that she grew very uncomfortable with the loud celebration as the men and women around her laughed joyously. She knew how to dance, and normally she would be fine joining out of courtesy, but dancing with people she didn't know and wouldn't meet again because of the masks was much less appealing to her. While the guests around her took comfort in letting go of who they were for a night, Chiaki did not.

She stayed in the ballroom the minimal amount necessary. She had met with and greeted the King and Prince a wonderful new year, presented Prince Hajime a gift and wishing him a Happy Birthday, and made polite conversation with some of her family’s friends occasionally, before sneaking out.

It was not that she was unaware of the high honor to have been invited to such an exclusive party. Chiaki was born to Earl and Countess Nanami, who are proud and loyal friends of the Royal family, her mother having been the best friend of the late Queen Shoko. However, since her family lived in the outskirts of the Kingdom of Jabba, she didn’t know the Royal Family as well as her parents. The last time she met the King was six years ago, and she only met his son, Prince Hajime, once when she was nine. She barely remembered talking to him, and he was a nice boy then, but it's been so long she couldn't say she knew him much more than the average citizen. Her parents claimed that they had a spark, and have told her that perhaps one day she would marry him, but Chiaki simply wasn't interested. Needless to say, it was clear the reason why they wanted her to come to the ball. Most people her age were already married or engaged, and her parents were sure that her and the Prince were meant to be, for whatever reason. She was only thankful that they were so busy with other people that they hadn’t had the time to force her to talk to the Prince.

Besides, she was too busy practicing her magic and coming up with new spells to think about marriage. She could still get away with another year or two before people started talking about her.

Chiaki looked up to the sky. She could feel the energy in the air, the full moon, larger than usual, drawing out the magic. She let it breathe into her and closed her eyes. Letting go of the balcony, she let her instincts mutter a spell, bringing her right hand in from of her and sweeping it across. Her spell now finished she opened her eyes and was met with a beautiful sight.

The Royal Gardens were illuminated by floating orbs of light. She could see as it lit up every path, even going into bushes and through vines. With all that light, she could see every flower, tree and bush that had been planted there.

Chiaki relaxed and leaned back on the balcony, watching the orbs gradually getting smaller and fading away. The scenery was so peaceful and serene, she forgot where she was. But the peace was only momentary.

“To have been able to summon this much magic and spread it to light such a huge expanse, you must be a powerful mage.”

Chiaki, startled by the sudden voice, quickly turned around. The man she faced had a presence like she had never felt before. A raven mask with shimmering black feathers, polished ebony beak, and red rubies for eyes obscured most of his face, and he wore a matching tailed suit, black with red embroidery contrasting with the white shirt worn underneath. His hair was long and tied at the middle of his back. Although he looked to be average in height, it  _ felt _ like he was much taller. Intimidated, she looked behind his shoulder and saw he left the balcony doors wide open.

“Afraid that I will harm you? How boring. I will gain nothing from assaulting you,” the man said, monotone voice expressing nothing. “You are an invited guest, meaning the Royal Family must care about you or someone in your family. Should anyone harm you, it would be known. There are over a hundred guests that would be witness to such a crime, and we are at the Royal Palace. There are guards at every corner of the castle and surrounding the castles perimeter. Harming you is illogical and would serve no purpose.” The man made no move towards her, but that presence from before was all but gone.

There was no doubt that he was still creepy, though.

“I’m… I’m sorry, sir. I just didn't expect anyone to be here, I think,” Chiaki replied slowly. She tried to straighten herself out and relax. “May I help you?”

She watched as he smoothly walked towards the edge of the balcony, deliberately leaving space, and staring at the moon.

“You are an Ultimate?” he asked, continuing his gaze at the moon. From his tone, it seemed more like a statement than a question.

“... You already know, I think,” she replied cautiously. Only Ultimates were granted the gift of magic, after all, and he had clearly saw her using it.

He eyed her silently, then looked down to the gardens.

“You were able to summon sufficient enough magic to have filled over one hundred acres of land. Even with the power of the full moon, this was more than what is expected from an Ultimate. And yet, it was used for no logical purpose… was there a reason you willed the light here, or were you really so bored of this ball?”

Although Chiaki could hear no condescension or admonishment in his tone, she felt herself puff up. This guy… he was annoying.

Although he probably caught on to her annoyance, he continued to stare at her blankly. Normally, Chiaki would politely excuse herself, but he was right about something, at least. The ball  _ did _ bore her. On a full moon, she would usually spend the night in the woods practicing her spells, or creating new ones. It didn’t help that this year, the moon was so close and so big, and the magic in the air was screaming to be used. However, she was brought up to put her duties first, and going to balls like this, especially one where her attendance was asked for by the King, was a part of that. She was used to sneaking off like this, but even that option was taken. Between rejoining the ball or just talking to one stranger, she honestly would rather stay with the stranger.

“I see,” the raven-masked man said suddenly. Chiaki cocked her head to the side, curious. He couldn't just read her mind, right?

He took a meaningful glance towards the ballroom, where people continued their laughter, conversations, and dancing, and the orchestral music filtered in through the open door. He then leaned on the parapet, eyes on the moon, and replied to her unanswered question.

“These people are all predictable, he explained dully. “Dancing to a structured dance, dressing in the same fashion as everyone else, and talking about the same things. Even in masks meant to hide their identities, they act exactly the same. They are boring people.”

Truth be told, she agreed, at least to an extent. She didn’t find the same kind of joy in the things that other girls her age did. While she was capable of faking it, there were other things she would much prefer expending her energy on.

However, Chiaki didn't like the way he worded that. The masked man described those people like as if they were at fault. She’d always blamed herself for not being as outgoing.

“No, that’s wrong,” she said with conviction. “If people find happiness in things like this, then shouldn't you be happy for them? If you love to do something, then hearing someone call what you do ‘boring’ is discouraging, right? There is no harm if they like to dance, to wear clothes in a similar style, or talk about the same things that interest them.”

The man gave a soft hum, and then looked towards her. “You care for these people? Yet, can you say with certainty they would care the same for you?” he asked. “Being an Ultimate, do you not think you should use your powers more carefully? Ultimates and their powers are respected when convenient for them, and feared when used for any other purpose. Flaunting magic so carelessly, in front of hundred of jealous nobility, no less, will do nothing but draw attention to yourself.”

Chiaki clutched her hand to her heart and looked down. She knew the dangers, of course, but she was so lost in her own world and that exciting high of being one with the magic that she forgot where she was. Perhaps this stranger just came to warn her? She looked up to speak to him, only to see him softly chanting his own spell.

It was fairly short, so once he was done, she looked around. It didn’t seem like anything changed. Although, she soon realized that for whatever reason, the wind stopped and she couldn’t hear the music. When she turned around she gasped at the sight of all of the guests, frozen as if they were just statues.

“Time magic…” she mumbled aloud. Manipulation of time was a very powerful magic, but it bordered on the edge of dark and light. Very few people were capable of pausing time for even just a few seconds, but the raven-masked man made it look so easy.

He stepped closer until he was right in front of her. From this close, she could finally see his eyes. They were red eyes, and very serious. She also felt a sense of… something else in them. It didn’t feel  _ threatening _ , curiously enough, but there was definitely something  _ familiar  _ to it.

“Who… are you… ?” she asked unconsciously. The man ignored her question.

“You are a mage with a lot of potential, and yet you let others limit you. A few words of caution, and you are discouraged. Instead of finding a new path to improve, you falter completely. Do you wish to defend the customs you find boring and give up the magic you love?” the man asked, a hint of annoyance tingeing on the otherwise emotionless voice. He didn’t give her a chance to answer.

Stepping back again, he looked to the garden and gestured toward it.

“That spell, you have just created it, have you not?” he asked softly, and then looked back at her. “Would you be able to repeat that spell, if you still remember it?”

Chiaki had no doubt of her capabilities. She was able to create many new spells, even if they were rather useless, even if they were often very pretty or calming. But this stranger has not been a welcome presence. He almost seemed arrogant and clearly had no love of people. At the same time, the more she spoke with him, the more she felt like he was just like her, somehow. However, he was clearly dangerous, even if he had no wish to harm her, she knew he would be capable of it.

Eventually, she decided there was no point in stalling any further. He was giving her an opportunity to express her magic again, and there was little chance she would come across such an open space if she were back home. Also, with the supermoon, the magic continued to call to her, begging to be used.

She faced the moon once more, and the chants spilled from her lips as if she had practiced this a thousand times. She kept her eyes open as she gracefully swept her right hand from one side to the other. She was able to see as each orb was summoned into existence and grow larger, once again illuminating the gardens, even brighter than before. They were even moving slowly, as if dancing to an unheard song.

Even when she was done, she couldn’t help, but to stare in awe at the sight before her. As the lights finally dimmed away, she broke her gaze to look at the man, who in turn looked back at her.

“... interesting,” he said before bringing his hand up and snapping his fingers. Chiaki could suddenly feel the wind pick up her hair, and she could hear the laughter and music in the ballroom pick up where it left off. Time had started to once more.

The masked man took a pocketwatch out of his coat and stared at it for a second, before shoving it back into the inside pocket.

“I apologize, but my presence is needed elsewhere,” he sighed wistfully. He gave a graceful bow, yet it seemed dispassionate all the same. “Happy New Year, ‘Lady Rabbit.’ May the Hope within guide you well.” With that, he turned and began to walk back to the ballroom.

“ _ Wait!!!”  _ cried Chiaki out sharply.

The man stopped, not turning completely, and waited. Chiaki felt a blush in embarrassment. She had taken a step forward with her hand held out towards him and called out without realizing it. It would be more embarrassing if she didn't say something soon, though.

“Uh… um… I’m Chiaki, daughter of Earl Haru Nanami of the Tulgey Woods,” she stuttered out. “Would it be alright to ask for your name?”

The man looked in front of him, and was silent for a moment, then replied, “A name is of no importance. I see no reason to give you one.”

Chiaki’s cheeks puffed up, annoyed. He was being rude again, it seems, but then she sighed. “If you don’t want to give me a name, that is okay... probably. Can you at least tell me if we will meet again?”

“... There is no reason for us to meet again, but it is not impossible.” With that, the mysterious man walked away, leaving Chiaki alone and conflicted.

She didn't even know why she cared, but something about him seemed familiar. She was sure she had never met someone like him, so uninterested in life, despite obviously holding the power of Magic like no other Ultimate she had ever seen. Still, there had to be more to him then that, and Chiaki didn't know exactly what it was that made her so sure.

A black-haired man with red eyes… the thought nagged at her. Surely she would have remembered someone like that? Before the ball, she didn't really care that masks were required at this ball, but now she wishes she could have seen the man’s face. Maybe then she would have recognized him… probably.

Chiaki wasn't sure that they would meet again. The man seemed disinterested to meet once more, and she had no clue why he bothered to go up and talk to her if he never wanted to see her again, but she hoped to meet again, all the same. Maybe the next time they meet, she’d be able to understand him a little better? All she could do now was wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it said in the summary, this was written for KamuNami Week! It's really unfortunate that Chinese New Year happened to be this week, so I'm now behind schedule, and not at my A game ^^;
> 
> I'm not completely satisfied with this, but hopefully the next few stories will straighten this up! The next prompt on the list is Secret Admirer/Private Notes
> 
> Notes:  
> *It should be obvious, but yes, the raven-masked man is Izuru.  
> *Ultimates in this AU are quite different from Ultimates in the DR Universe. Instead of talents, they are all mages/use magic to enhance their abilities. It is usually specialized, although some can use other kinds of magic (like offensive or healing). Obviously, you can't have an Ultimate Gamer in this universe since video games would not exist! What is Chiaki's specialty, then? She doesn't know herself, but maybe you can figure it out! As for Izuru, he is a master of everything, and it makes him bored. He underestimates everyone and cares for no one... supposedly.  
> *There wasn't a lot of KamuNami because this was supposed to be the first meeting! Hopefully, as I progress the story a little more, we'll finally reach that point where they understand each other! For now, Izuru is giving Chiaki bad vibes (he really isn't a people person), and Chiaki's acceptance of others and their opinions over what she wants annoys him, especially since he thinks she has a lot of potential


End file.
